Rainy Day
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: What does Eclare do on a rainy day? featuring bossyness, sarcasm, pizza, and cuddling


**Woot here is another story that was rotting away in my jump drive, hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own Degrassi**

Clare woke up to a soft pitter patter on her window. She groggily rubbed her eyes and noticed her room was darker then usual. She rose up from her bed lazily and looked out her window. The skies were grey and the rain was coming down pretty hard. She opened the window and felt a slight chill from the wind and water. She sighed and noted today was going to be a lazy day. She went downstairs see if anyone was home. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

"_Clare, your mother and I are meeting at the Condo to talk, I'll be back later today, there's food in the refrigerator and I left money in case you wanted take out. The weather looks horrible so try not to go out too much if you can and have a good day sweet heart. Love Dad" _

She put the note down and smiled, her parents had been getting along more and more since the divorce. Clare knew there was a slim to nothing chance of her parents getting back together, she wasn't that naïve, but it was nice to see them getting along. She decided to go back upstairs and start her lazy day by taking a warm shower. She picked out her one of the many t-shirts she had taken from Eli and a pair of shorts along with some boy shorts and a bra. After she finished with her shower she dressed and headed back to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She looked in the fridge and noticed there was some left over pizza from last night. She looked out the window before deciding that today was a coffee and pizza kind of day. She grabbed a cookie sheet and set the slices on it before popping it in the oven and putting out a pot for coffee. While that was being done she went to look at her movies to pick out a few to watch. While she picked she heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. She opened to see her smirking boyfriend at the door. He was soaking wet and shivering.

"Eli! What the heck! Why are you wet? Where's Morty? " She questioned

"Well my dear Clare it's raining, that's why I'm wet and Morty broke down again." He shrugged "So are you going to let me catch pneumonia out here or invite me in?"

"Yeah, yeah come in. Hang on though let me get you a towel so you can dry off." She headed upstairs to the closet and pulled out a towel

"Here, get as dry as you can before you get my house all damp" she laughed.

There was a ding signalizing that her pizza and coffee were done. She went to turn everything off. Eli followed her and leaned against the counter watching how cute she was. She turned to him and smiled before taking his hand and leading him to her room. He let her pull him through the house. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of her pajama bottoms and another of his shirts and directed him to the bathroom.

"Here get out of those cloths before you catch a cold or worst."

"I love it when you get bossy" he smirked at her.

He went to change and she went to the living room. She popped in a movie and waited for Eli to come down.

"Now I know where all my cloths have been going. Clare stealing is a sin you know" he went to sit by her and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her in to a kiss. "But I have to admit you look better in my cloths then I do. Maybe you should consider more black and perhaps some leather" he said looking her up and down.

She playfully hit him "Okay Dr. Doom are you hungry? I have perfect rainy day meal prepared."

"I'll take some Clare with a side of Clare" He said hugging her from behind and kissing her neck

"Mmm Eli are you in your romantic mood?" She leaned her neck to the side to give him more room. "Maybe, but if I am it's because you look so good in my shirt and those tiny shorts" he mumbled into her neck while rubbing her thighs.

She giggled and swatted his hands away from her thighs and made her way to the kitchen. She turned around to see him pouting and winked at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

He soon followed her and saw that she was placing slices of pizza on plates and pouring coffee.

"How do you take your coffee sugar?" Clare asked jokingly

"With lots of sugar ma'am" he replied in a western accent

"I would have pegged you for the coffee black type" she said as she pulled out the sugar "Wouldn't really matter what you wanted either way, this meal requires sweet coffee"

"Your culinary tastes never cease to amaze me. First ham sandwiches and Doritos, then cream cheese and hot cheeto sandwiches now this. Where do you come up with all these" he shook his head

"Ha! You should talk Mr. I put Ketchup on everything. You know you love all my 'crazy' food combos. I know you'll love this one too"

"Yeah, yeah, you are always right your majesty. All hail your superior culinary abilities." He rolled his eyes and went to take a bite

"Wait! You have to drink the coffee first and let it sit there for a minute before taking a bite."

"Clare I know you love me so I won't question why you want me to let smoldering hot coffee chill in my mouth for extended periods of time."

"Oh quit being such a drama queen" she rolled her eyes at him and took a sip of her coffee before taking a bite of pizza. Eli watched her as she gleefully continued to eat and drink before doing the same. He was surprised to see that it did taste better how she did it. He noticed Clare smirking at him and winked back.

After they were done eating they settled in the living room with a warm blanket Clare had retrieved from her room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Asked Clare

"No I just want to sit here and cuddle with you." Clare giggled as she watched him burrowed himself into the blanket before she joined him. He pulled her into him and held on tight.

"I love rainy days" Sighed Clare as she started to drift of into slumber

"I love rainy days that involve you Clare." Sighed Eli before drifting off to sleep

**Okay I know that was weird and pretty much plot less but isn't constructive criticism why we post things on here? Maybe not **

**So anyways review and let me know if I should continue this. I was thinking about doing a whether one-shot opus but well see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Love W**


End file.
